1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking system and rubber tubes utilized with the braking system for temporarily stopping the transfer of articles such as paper packages containing liquid foods, etc. on a conveyer in a production line.
2. Prior Art
Work on a production of packages which contain liquid food such as milk, juice, etc. has conventionally been repeated as required to temporarily hold and release several of the packages continuously transferred on a conveyer which has a flat transfer surface for distribution purposes, etc. In such a case, rectangular-shaped braking plates that can be freely advanced or withdrawn are provided along the conveyer having a flat surface to appropriately hold and release the article to be conveyed.
This method often causes problems such as the surface of the paper packages being partially damaged by the braking plates since the paper packages are relatively soft and they must be held by rigid braking plates.